hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 366
To Each His Own (其々, Sorezore) is the 366th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Hanzo and Biscuit note that Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast is growing, and Momoze's guards each plan to kill her in a way to make their doing obvious to their employer, but not to the authorities. Fugetsu's guards Ryoji and Bachaem discuss how they are the only two legitimately protecting her while the other guards are assassins. Kacho vehemently complains about the food prepared for her, much to the resentment of her bodyguards and maids. Halkenburg awakens from his slumber, where he finds his guards to be alive, suggesting to him that he merely dreamed of his guards' demise. Salé-salé invites his mother's anxiety as he is rather frivolous about the succession battle, but he guarantees her things would change at the next banquet. Luzurus smokes a healthy drug created by Basho while discussing how he could distribute the drug as a therapy for addicts if he becomes King. Tyson lavishes her book, while Izunavi praises her attitude in such trying circumstances. Maor heads to Woble's room while Tubeppa contemplates on how to get rid of Benjamin's guard Butch. Tserriednich trains in Nen with Theta, where she discovers that he is a Nen genius. Kurapika wraps up his conversation with Zhang Lei, and he sends two of his royal bodyguards (Sakata and Hashito) to assist Kurapika. Slakka notes that he is colluding with Unma's soldiers because they have mutual interests. Coventoba stays with Zhang Lei while Slakka accompanies Sakata and Hashito. Camilla orders her mother to get close to Halkenburg so she can kill him, as well as Benjamin. However, Benjamin's guard Musse eavesdrops on her conversation, and uses his Nen ability to get physical evidence for her assassination plot. Benjamin comments that Kurapika is doing a good job of holding off his guards to force a stalemate. Kurapika returns along with the new guards. Slakka and Babimyna conspire to keep tabs on Zhang Lei's guards. Kurapika frets over the difficulty of applying Sayird's Nen ability. Meanwhile, on Tier 5 of the ship, a passenger meets Chrollo and remarks that Chrollo looks as if he wants to kill someone. He suggests that Chrollo forget his worldly ties, but Chrollo insists that ties are not forgotten; rather, they are severed. Chapter Notes * Four hours have passed since the departure of the Black Whale. * The dragon Guardian Spirit Beast from Chapter 360 belongs to Prince Marayam (13th). * One of Prince Momoze's (12th) royal guards plans to kill her. * Prince Halkenburg (9th) wakes up and finds all his bodyguards to be awake, contrary to what he witnessed before in Chapter 362. * Prince Salé-salé (8th) claims he will change the world at the next dinner banquet. * Maor is heading to Prince Woble's (14th) quarter. * Prince Tserriednich (4th) easily manipulates his aura after about two hours of meditation. * Prince Zhang Lei (3rd) sends two of his personal guards (Sakata and Hashito) to aid Kurapika in guarding Prince Woble until the next banquet. ** Coventoba (1st Prince Benjamin's soldier) stays with Prince Zhang Lei while Slakka (2nd Queen Duazul's royal guard) accompanies Sakata and Hashito under orders from Queen Unma (1st). * Prince Camilla (2nd) plans to kill Benjamin first, then Halkenburg. ** She orders her mother to get closer to Halkenburg and kill him. *** Musse, one of Prince Benjamin's soldiers, eavesdrops on their conversation, and plans to use his Nen ability [[Musse#Nen|'Secret Window']] to obtain physical evidence for their assassination plot. * Chrollo is shown in Hall 37564 of the Black Whale. Trivia * 37564 is a Japanese wordplay, which can be read "mi-''na''-''go''-''ro''-''shi''" (みなごろし), meaning "massacre", or "kill them all". Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Capítulo_366 fr:Chapitre_366 zh:第366話 Category:Volume 35 Category:Succession Contest arc